


Игрок

by Fatia



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы избавиться от страха — нужно встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.<br/>Бета: Непокорный<br/>Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Дивергентов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игрок

Питер — игрок.

Он всегда знает, когда надо солгать или сменить сторону, чтобы остаться среди победителей. Ему нравится бороться. Нравится выигрывать.

Но больше всего Питера заводит контроль. Над человеком или животным — не столь важно. Власть над кем-то пьянит так же сильно, как виски, и дарит ощущение безопасности.

В своем пейзаже страха Питер всегда теряет контроль. Один из самых сильных страхов — бассейн с кровью, в котором он тонет. Вязкая и густая, она проникает везде: заливает глаза, затекает в уши и нос.

Позвать на помощь не получается. Стоит только открыть рот, как кровь попадает внутрь. Питер судорожно глотает, давится, сплевывает, но жидкости так много, что он не справляется. Она забивает легкие, царапает изнутри горло, обвивает невесомыми щупальцами тело и утаскивает на дно.

После побега из штаба Дружелюбия пейзаж превратился в кошмары, изматывающие сильнее спаррингов. В них он стоит у кромки бассейна и смотрит на человека со светлыми волосами, короткими и неровно обстриженными.

Человека, который кричит от отчаянья и страха, бестолково барахтаясь в крови, а потом тонет.

Питер просыпается на мокрых от пота простынях, все еще слыша крик. Каждую ночь он обещает себе, что спасет его.

Каждую ночь он нарушает обещание.

Это повторяется из раза в раз, и кошмар постепенно начинает преследовать его днем. Кровь превращается в полуразрушенный город, а тонущий человек — в ненавистную Стифф.

Ему кажется, что если он спасет ее здесь, в Чикаго, то кошмары исчезнут. Питер блефует и лжет, рискует, подменяя сыворотку смерти на парализующую. Играя, путает все карты и спасает человека из своего сна, но кошмары продолжают терзать его каждую ночь.

За это Питер ненавидит Трис почти так же сильно, как себя, а она отвечает ему равнодушием.

— Когда же тебя пристрелят, Стифф? — со злостью шипит ей вслед.

Он хочет задеть, разозлить Трис, но она равнодушно смотрит сквозь него и молча уходит.

Контроль, который когда-то был бетонной стеной, превращается в карточный домик. И Трис рушит его небрежным щелчком пальцев.

В конце концов Питер сдается. Прыгает в бассейн в одном из кошмаров и плывет изо всех сил к Трис. Он по-прежнему боится утонуть, но потеря контроля страшит сильнее.

Кровь сковывает тело, мешает грести, но Питер не останавливается. Больше всего на свете он хочет вернуть себе потерянное ощущение безопасности.

Светлая макушка скрывается под алым покровом, и Питер, зажмурившись, ныряет. Он доверяет скорее инстинктам, чем здравому смыслу. Ищет ее, опускаясь на самое дно, а найдя — крепко обхватывает руками, словно любимую игрушку.

Тело Трис обманчиво мягкое и безвольное.

«Мертвое», — мелькает в его голове мысль.

Питер отталкивается ногами от дна и всплывает на поверхность вместе со своей ношей. Кровь больше не держит его, не цепляется за одежду и не мешает дышать, словно она признает его право на спасенного человека.

Возле бассейна Трис долго кашляет, сплевывая кровь. Мокрая, вся в красных разводах — она выглядит жалко и отталкивающе, но Питер целует ее. Жадно, настойчиво, не обращая внимания на противный вкус во рту.

Забирается руками под футболку — кожа Трис мокрая и липкая. Одежда мешает Питеру в полной мере ощутить контроль, поэтому он срывает ее. Держит Трис в объятиях, вжимаясь пахом ей между ног. Его член болезненно напряжен и требует разрядки.

Сейчас Питер ничего не боится, ведь это всего лишь сон, где вместо человека — послушная безвольная кукла, которой он безнаказанно может играть. Поэтому Питер идет до конца, двигается размеренно, глубоко, каждым толчком возвращая себе утраченный покой.

Он знает, что в реальности никогда не сделает этого.

Знает, что никогда не признается себе в этой слабости.

Питер всего лишь игрок, а Трис — игра, в которой он никогда не победит.


End file.
